Saviours
by Callisto
Summary: A little twist at the end of Suikoden III....


**Saviours**  
  
Written by: Callisto

* * *

" It is over… " Began Hugo when he saw Luc on his knee's, fighting desperately for his life.  
  
" Yes, it's over… " Sighed Luc, admitting his defeat.  
  
Why did he lose? How could he lose? So many questions and he had no answer for them. It seemed like that Fate wanted to get rid of him, because he was getting too dangerous. Yes, he did the forbidden thing. He stole the True runes from their masters, only so he could challenge God on a one on one duel. A duel that would claim Luc's soul, but it would also take God's life with it. A fitting death for the both of them, they didn't deserve to live.  
Luc bit hard on his lip and shook his head slowly. A few years ago, he found out the horrible truth about himself and his twin brother Sasarai. They weren't like any other person, and Luc knew that. But he would never suspect that he was 'created' by one of the true runes together with Sasarai. They were brought to this world with only one purpose; being the slave of a True Rune. Luc was cursed with the True Wind, and Sasarai was cursed with the True Earth. Both doomed to carry them for all eternity, they received internal life. All right… every person wanted to be an immortal but when you have to ability to see the future along with it, you wish you could die like any other person. Because what Luc saw, changed his whole personality. Well… he was a silent and cold bastard in the past so things didn't change so much, but that he wanted to die that was something new.  
  
" So many people died because of you… I'll kill you… "  
  
Luc smiled. He didn't care if Hugo killed him right now, really. It was or him, or the side effects of the rune that would claim his life. Yes he knew darn well that summoning that final monster would scatter his soul forever, but he wanted to end this world so badly. He wanted to release everyone from the upcoming pain, the pain that would vanish everything. Life, colour, sound… A lifeless world with no sound and no colour would continue to live on. And that because Fate wanted that.  
  
" Wait! "  
  
There was that sudden voice and Luc lifted his head a little. His eyes widened in an instant when he saw two boys coming closer to them.  
  
" Don't interfere! This bastard deserves it! " Yelled Hugo angry.  
  
One of the youths grabbed Hugo's arm before it would cut off Luc's head.  
  
" You are done here Bearer of the True Fire Rune. Us two will handle this. This place will fall apart any moment so I will suggest that you take your friends with you, and make an escape for it "  
  
Hugo wanted to go into a discussion, but when he saw two projects of two runes in the air he knew he couldn't mess with those guys.  
  
"….. "  
  
Hugo growled a little and than he left with his friends. One of the boys smiled and kneeled in front of Luc, placing his finger under Hugo's chin to lift the face a little.  
  
" Luc… what do you think you are doing? Where is the old Luc? The one that fought together with us our army? One that supported us against the Scarlet Moon Empire and the Highland army? "  
  
Pain filled the eyes of the powerful mage and he smacked the boy's hand away.  
  
" He died a long time ago! Can't you see what fate has in store for us? A land without colour, without music, without a single soul? " gasped the mage, feeling how his life force was weakening.  
  
" Everyone is going to die! Including us, so why continue to live any longer? I can stop the misery in one  
instant! "  
  
The other boy with the bandanna smiled dimly and kneeled in front of the tired mage.  
  
" Killing everyone won't change it… remember my question a long time ago? " Asked the boy gently, waiting for a reply.  
  
Luc blinked a few time with his eyes. How was he suppose to remember! It was 17 years ago, his memory wasn't THAT good!  
  
"…Tell me, is fate unchangeable….? " Whispered the bandanna headed boy. " You saw it, right Luc? You saw with your own eyes how we changed our fate "  
  
" This is different! " Snarled Luc angry.  
  
" God is planning to erase everything from this planet, we can't stop it!! "  
  
The boy with the bandanna shook his head.  
  
" If we can't stop it, then I guess it is decided. We hurt and kill so many people, and only because we want power. It doesn't matter anyway, either fate will kill us or we will kill ourselves with those meaningless wars "  
  
The other boy with the golden headband offered his hand to the mage, smiling sadly.  
  
" Come with us Luc, Live with us until the end of time. Let us see what will happen to this earth together "  
  
With a shakily hand he took the hand of the boy with golden headband, and got lifted on his feet.  
  
" All right. I will watch together with you guy's what will happen to this planet. Maybe there will stand up another boy in the far future that will defeat God and save this planet "  
  
" I'm sure of it, I'm sure of it " Smiled the boy with the bandanna.  
  
Luc gave a nod, and left the altar together with the other two boys. Two boys that saved him before he would destroy himself.

FIN  
  
Note: When I saw the end of Suikoden III, I was thinking of this. Why didn't the other two hero's show up and help Luc? I mean… they were war buddies :( Oh well, I hope you liked this! Review ()/ 


End file.
